May I?
by nixiaoyee
Summary: Miura Haru has always liked Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yet, Gokudera Hayato is not pleased. She is always annoyed with the bubbly Haru's presence, so it appears that he hates her. But does he, really? Are their arguments just their way of showing their unusual care for one another?


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _and its characters belong to Amano Akira

**Target 1: "I just don't like you!" **

Outside the Sawada Residence…

"I wonder what the Tenth is doing," Gokudera Hayato thought as he passed by Tsuna's house.

[Gokudera Hayato is Vongola's storm guardian and self proclaimed right hand man of Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the tenth boss of Vongola. Somehow, he has claimed a reputation of having an unhealthy loyalty to the Tenth.]

"Good morning Te—"

"Tsuna-san!" a bubbly middle school girl cut him short.

"What are you doing here, stupid woman?"

"Haru is not a stupid woman! I should be the one asking that! What are you doing at Tsuna-san's house?"

[Haru Miura is a friend of Kyoko Sasagawa. At first, she doesn't like Tsuna's guts but during the time when she fell into a raging river and Tsuna went into dying will mode (when he was shot Reborn's dying will bullet) and saved her, she instantly fell in love with him and swore that she would be the best wife for Tsuna.]

"Are you stalking him?!"

"Of course not! I am the Tenth's right hand man so I must always be present whenever he needs me. I'm not a stalker! You must be talking about yourself!"

"I would be Tsuna-san's future wife so I came here to bring him and the kids some food! I woke up early just to prepare this!"

"When did you become the Tenth's future wife?"

"He saved me one time and showed his love. That is how helpful he is! I am trying my best to be the ideal wife for him, like Mrs. Sawada…" Haru narrated dreamingly.

"Stupid woman!"

"Trying hard right hand man!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_I just don't like you!_"

"What?! Then fine! Keep on fantasizing on being the Tenth's future wife!"

"You're so mean, I hate you Gokudera-san, I hate y—Ha-hii!"

Haru tripped on a rock. She fell on her knees and cried.

"What's to cry about? It's just a simple scratch."

"But… But it really hurts…"

"Why are you so clumsy on the Tenth's house?"

Unfortunately, the bento box fell and scattered everywhere. All her efforts to prepare it, waking up early and skipping breakfast herself, are all wasted! When Haru saw it, she cried even more. Hayato cannot stand her crying so he sat down and examined her.

"No… This isn't just a scratch. _She has sprained her ankle!_"

Then the door opened.

"Oh, Gokudera-kun! How horrible! What happened to Haru-chan?"

"Mrs. Sawada—" Haru tried to speak to Mrs. Sawada, sobbing.

"She got an injury. May we please have a treatment for it?"

"Yes, I got it. Um, Gokudera-kun, will you assist Haru-chan inside, please? I will ask Tsu-kun to help," Mrs. Sawada said frantically, and rushed inside the house.

"Um, yes, Mrs. Sawada."

Hayato gently put her hands around his neck and slowly lifted her up.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I just did this because the Tenth would have done the same thing too. Besides, it's such a shame that you stupidly fell here on their yard."

"Don't help me then! I can walk by myself," Haru sulked. She shook her hands off Hayato's shoulder and walked on, limping.

"Tch. Persistent woman."

Hayato went to Haru. To her surprise, _he lifted her and carried her like they are newlyweds!_

Haru was too stunned to struggle to Hayato's carrying her. In fact, her heart was throbbing so fast that she can't speak. Hayato, meanwhile, won't look at her, and he was quiet all the while.

"I never thought that Gokudera-kun would help me out. I kind of feel like— Wait! This is wrong! What if Tsuna-san sees us?! He might think I'm cheating on him!"

"Ha-hii! Bring me down!"

"Cut it out, will you? You're being noisy!"

Then Hayato carried her inside.

"Sorry for intruding…"

"Oh, Haru! Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna called out.

Now Tsuna-san sees us, he is thinking that I am being unfaithful to him! .

"Tenth, I would like to apologize for letting this happen at your house and in your presence."

"It's alright! Please carry her to the living room."

Then Hayato laid Haru on the sofa. He did it slowly and carefully.

"What happened to her?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna-san, I was—"

"She tripped on something while we were fighting. It was so stupid of her not to be careful but," he bowed to Tsuna and added, "_I take responsibility._"

"Ah-ahh… It's okay Gokudera-kun! You don't have to apologize to me!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I have to treat her immediately so that—"

"Let me do it, Tenth. This is my way of showing my apologies, so please allow me,"

"Uh, okay sure. Go ahead," Tsuna replied, unsure. "I told you not to apologize already…" he murmured.

_I take responsibility._

That last sentence echoed in Haru's mind. Is he serious, or is he just trying to impress Tsuna? Either way, in the tone of his voice, he sounded so sincere. As she glanced at Hayato's serious face, she felt something mysterious surrounding him. Something she didn't notice before…

Hayato handled Haru's feet gently, applying cold compress to it.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Um, right by the ankle…" Haru replied weakly.

"Just as I thought… Don't move around so much," he whispered.

_His warm, heavy breath is tickling her cheeks._

"O-okay…" she said. Hayato wrapped her ankle in bandages. Her gaze was fixed at his skilled hands. She didn't notice it, but she was enjoying the treatment the whole time.

_Slowly her gaze shifted from his hands to his sweating face. She stared into his deep, green eyes._

Meanwhile, Hayato finished wrapping the bandages when he caught a glance at Haru's face. Their eyes met but they averted their eyes at the same time, then blushed.

"T-Tenth, may she stay here for a while? She shouldn't move around much or else she might strain her ankle more, considering her being so hyperactive all the time," Hayato asked.

"Sure thing, ahahahaha… " Tsuna replied, and added, "Gokudera-kun, I am very sorry to say this but… I have to follow my mom on the market and help her with the shopping. Please look after Haru! In case you guys need something, you are free to look around the house," Tsuna said and left.

"Roger that, Tenth!" Hayato answered back.

Oh Tsuna. How sly of you. Leaving the cat and dog by themselves; How unmaking of a boss.

Then there was awkward silence.

Hayato wanted to smoke to pass time. He pulled out a stick and set to light it.

But he remembered that Haru is in the room. He hesitated.

"Are you trying to smoke, Gokudera-san?"

"It's not your business, so stop bugging me!

"Please quit it!"

"The hell you care?! It's my life!"

"Haru is just concerned with your health!

"You are not my mother, so you don't care!"

"_Hayato Gokudera, Haru is concerned about you!_"

"…"

"Um, um… It's because you are Tsuna-san's friend, and I… I also…"

"Also, what?"

"I also… towards you…"

"Just say it."

"Uh, what?"

"I want to hear the words."

"W-what do you mean?!"

"About what you really think… or should I say… _how you see me_."

"W-what are you talking about?! _It's because Haru is also Gokudera-san friend!_"

Her face is leaning closer to his.

"Ah! Never mind. Tch." Hayato turned his face away and dismantled his hair irritatingly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"If I say drop it, _just drop it!_ Can't you understand?"

He shouted and left the room, leaving Haru alone.

**End of part one.**


End file.
